l'avenir du passé
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: qu'y a t'il de pire que des non-dits dans une équipe où la confiance est la base de tout? nouvelle version, pas de différence si ce n'est une meilleur correction (moi et Kymoon on devait etre fatigué le jour ou on l'a fait)


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit baka

Mail :  Chtiteelfie@aol.com

Source : Gw y pas ^^0

Genre : Bonne question, je fais des fics de plus en plus zarbe Oo si tu trouves un genre Kymoon ^^ *à part yaoi -_-*

Muse : Heeuuu comme je considère ça comme une fic normale ^^0 *malgré qu'elle soit zarbe* c de Shinny ^^

Shinny : Reviens la toi è_____

Chtite : Naaaaa *se barre avant de se retrouver dans la gueule de la vilaine bestiole*

Shinny : Grrrrrrrrr

Disclamer : Les g-boys sont pas a moi T-T

Note : Shinny : Je t'ai dit de venir è_é 

Chtite : Naaaaaaaaa *se cache sous leplacard*

Shinny : *défonse le placard* Viens la toi è_é 

Chtite : Naaaaaaaaaaa *va sous le lit*

Shinny : *défonce le lit* Je veux mon choco è_

Chtite : p *se tire par la fenêtre*

Note de la bétalectrice : Cette fic est une belle leçon. Ça nous montre bien que tout n'est pas toujours tout rose. Et surtout, qu'il faut TOUT dire. Ou alors se taire, mais surtout pas faire les choses à moitié. Un conseil, prenez le temps de la lire attentivement, ça en vaut la peine.

L'avenir du pass

Ils s'étaient tout dit. Ils avaient crevé l'abcès. Ils avaient sorti de leur cœur, de leur âme et de leur corps, tous leurs souvenirs. Chacun avait conté sa vie. Chacun avait écouté la vie des autres. Et maintenant, tous se sentaient mal. Loin de les rapprocher, cela les avait éloignés. Leur avait fait comprendre leurs différences. Les avait désunis. Alors qu'avant ils se battaient tous pour les colonies et rien que ça. Maintenant ils avaient eu une vie, et chacun en avait eu une différente. 

Cela avait commencé un soir, l'un d'eux avait posé une question simple. Une question courte. Une question banale pour quiconque d'autre qu'eux cinq. « Je me demande ce qu'aurait été ma vie, si je n'avais pas fait cela ? » 

Tout était parti de là. Ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils ne savaient rien les uns des autres. Qu'ils étaient comme des inconnus. Et ils avaient voulu réparer ça. Ç'avait été fait dans les meilleures intentions. Chacun avait raconté son passé. Et chacun avait petit à petit sombré à chaque nouvelle histoire. 

§§§

Dans la cuisine de leur nouvelle planque, deux appartements adjacents dont le mur de séparation avait été détruit, trois jeunes hommes déjeunaient. Deux bruns et le dernier, aile de corbeau. Ils avaient la tête baissée sur leur tasse de café, de lait ou de chocolat suivant les cas. Aucun ne levait la tête et chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Si jamais l'un d'eux relevait la tête, ce n'était qu'une fraction de seconde avant de repartir dans la contemplation de sa boisson. Liquide qui refroidissait tandis que le propriétaire ne le buvait pas.

Un jeune homme blond arriva, tête basse lui aussi. Quand il relevait légèrement la tête, on pouvait voir ses yeux honteux une demie seconde avant qu'ils ne soient à nouveau cachés sous une frange dorée. Il se servit silencieusement du lait et s'assit à sa place attitrée. Lui non plus ne toucha pas à sa boisson. Un automatisme l'avait fait se servir, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de boire. Peut-être cette boule dans sa gorge.

À nouveau au bout de quelques minutes, un jeune homme apparut. Le seul qui manquait encore. Ne dérogeant pas à la règle, il avait la tête baissée mais ne prit pas la peine de se servir quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta de s'asseoir et de fixer le bord de la table. En regardant de plus près ces cinq jeunes hommes, de légers détails pouvaient être entraperçus, tels une paire de mains tremblante, de légers éclats de lumière dûs à des larmes contenues, des bouches qui s'ouvrent pour se refermer aussitôt.

Il fallut encore quelques instants avant que la pièce où régnait un silence lourd et oppressant, ne soit emplie d'une voix.

- Qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui ?

Cette question fut suivie de plusieurs petits sursauts presque imperceptibles. La réponse ne vint qu'un peu plus tard.

- On n'a pas de mission.

Le silence avait de nouveau été brisé. L'attente d'une autre phrase fut longue. À croire qu'aucun n'osait prononcer un seul mot. À croire que ce silence valait mieux qu'autre chose.

- Autant se reposer alors.

Celle-ci fut suivie des raclements de chaise de ceux qui se levaient. Et dans la petite cuisine ne resta bientôt plus personne. Quelques grincements indiquèrent que des portes furent fermées. Celles des chambres. Une pour chacun. Tous remerciaient les dieux pour cela.

Une nouvelle assemblée ne se produisit qu'à la fin de la journée…

§§§

POV Heero

Je viens de me réveiller. 

Je me sens mal. 

J'ai froid. 

Extérieurement je dois paraître normal. 

Pas de frisson, ni de chair de poule. 

Mais j'ai froid. 

À l'intérieur. 

Ça peut paraître étrange de dire ça. 

Mais c'est la réalité. 

Ma réalité. 

J'ai froid. 

Je suis un tueur. 

Je suis le seul vrai tueur ici. 

Et j'ai froid. 

Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine. Trowa y est déjà. Je n'ose pas le regarder. Je me sers machinalement un verre. Je m'assieds. J'attends. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais j'attends. 

Et j'ai toujours froid. 

Non. 

Je suis glacé. 

Gelé de l'intérieur. 

Je ne suis qu'un tueur. 

Et eux le savent maintenant. 

Eux n'ont pas toujours tué. 

Moi si. 

Moi j'ai tué dès ma plus tendre enfance. 

Je ne suis qu'un tueur. 

Wufei entre. Il ne parle pas. À quoi bon ? Pourquoi prendrait-il la peine de s'adresser à quelqu'un comme moi ? Je ne suis qu'un tueur. Je ne sais faire que ça, tuer. 

C'est Quatre qui rentre maintenant. Lui non plus ne dit rien. Je sens son regard qui m'effleure à peine. 

Je ne suis rien pour eux. 

Juste un tueur. 

Juste quelqu'un qui ne sait que verser le sang d'autrui. 

Je ne sais rien faire d'autre. 

Alors pourquoi devrait-on me considérer comme une personne et non un monstre ? 

Hein pourquoi ? 

Duo à présent. Mon seul espoir avait résidé en lui. C'est un assassin non ? Il aurait pu me comprendre. Je le croyais… Je ne suis qu'un tueur amené ici pour la sale besogne. C'est mon boulot. Je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Mais…

J'avais espéré plus. 

J'avais…

Espér

Des relations … 

Amicales ou amoureuses…

Mais…

Je ne suis qu'un monstre…

- Qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui ?

C'est Duo qui a parlé. C'était sa voix. Je n'ose pas le regarder. Je n'ose pas les regarder. Je ne suis qu'un tueur. 

- On n'a pas de mission.

Et pourtant j'ai parlé. Ce silence insoutenable me pesait trop. Il fallait une réponse. Qu'importe ce qu'elle exprimait. Il en fallait une. Les questions sans réponse apportent le danger. Celle d'hier en est la preuve. 

- Autant se reposer alors.

C'était Quatre. Se reposer. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit possible. Je me lève et entends les autres faire la même chose. Je me dirige droit vers ma chambre. Et je m'allonge sur le lit. Enfoui sous les couvertures. 

J'ai froid. 

Encore et toujours froid. 

Je ne suis qu'un tueur. 

On m'a élevé pour tuer. 

Je tue. 

On m'a ordonné de combattre. 

Je combats. 

On m'a dit de verser le sang. 

Je verse le sang. 

Je vaux moins qu'un homme. 

Je ne suis qu'un tueur. 

Un fou qui tranche les gorges parce qu'on le lui ordonne. 

Un monstre. 

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je comme ça ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'avoir une vie normale ? Et… Pourquoi… Ne suis-je qu'un tueur. Trowa, Quatre et Wufei… Et Duo… Eux savent ce qu'est l'amour, qu'il soit fraternel, maternel, paternel ou tout simplement celui d'un être cher… Alors pourquoi… Je ne sais pas moi ? Pourquoi on m'a pas montr ? Pourquoi ? 

La fatigue me prend doucement je le sens. J'ai toujours froid, mais je vais dormir. J'ai envie de dormir. Les rêves sont encore autorisés aux tueurs.

§§§

POV Duo

Je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Je ne veux pas affronter leurs regards. Je sais déjà ce qu'ils diront. Leurs yeux me diront que je n'ai rien à faire ici. 

Que je n'ai pas le droit de piloter un gundam. 

Que je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça. 

Que je les mets en danger en restant. 

Que je ne suis plus accepté. 

Que désormais… Je n'ai plus ma place ici. 

Je sais qu'ils me diront cela. Les autres l'ont fait. Pourquoi pas eux ? Pourquoi seraient-ils différents ? Parce que… Je le voudrais ? Parce que je l'espère. 

Finalement je descends à la cuisine. Je sais qu'ils y seront. Je ne les regarde pas. Je ne vais rien chercher dans le frigo. Je ne veux pas qu'ils croient que je profite de la situation. 

C'est pas vrai. 

C'est pas ce que je fais. 

Plus le temps passe plus les larmes me montent aux yeux. Ils ne vont pas tarder à me le dire. À me l'envoyer à la face. Il faut que… Que… Je dise quelque chose avant.

 - Qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui ?

Je… Suis un crétin. De tout ce que j'aurais pu dire, il a fallu que je pose une question. 

Elle est simple pourtant. 

Trop simple. 

Elle me rappelle l'autre. 

Je ne suis qu'un crétin, un idiot. Comment ont-ils fait pour me supporter jusque-l ? Je ne vaux rien…

- On n'a pas de mission.

C'était Heero. Lui… Lui sera le premier je parie. C'est lui qui me fera le plus mal. 

Je demande pas grand-chose…

Juste…

Qu'on me rejette pas. 

Même s'il me dit plus rien, même si je deviens transparent à ses yeux…

Mais qu'ils ne me rejettent pas. Ça fait si mal.

- Autant se reposer alors.

C'était Quatre. Que doit-il penser de moi maintenant ? Sûrement qu'il regrette de m'avoir jamais vu. J'entends les autres se lever. Je fais pareil et me dirige, ou plutôt cours vers ma chambre. Et je fais ce que je fais toujours dans ces cas là. Je me recroqueville dans un coin sombre, là ou personne ne voit. Là où personne ne me rejette. C'est ici qu'est ma place. Alors pourquoi… Ai-je tant voulu être dans la lumière ? Comme tout le monde ? Parce que… Je suis un crétin. Un simple crétin. Tous ont eu une meilleure vie que moi. Ils n'ont jamais eu besoin d'utiliser les rats comme frigo ambulant. Ils n'ont pas eu à voler pour se procurer le minimum pour survivre. Ils n'ont pas tué les seules personnes qui comptaient pour eux…

J'entends une porte qui s'ouvre. Puis deux autres. 

Ils vont décider de mon sort. 

Ils vont décider si j'ai le droit de rester ou pas. 

Ils vont me demander de partir. 

Autant… Que ça finisse vite. Je sors et je vais au salon commun. Je n'ose pas lever la tête pour savoir qui est là. Heero doit être parmi eux. Je ne vais pas non plus m'asseoir. J'attends, debout, qu'ils me disent que je dois partir.

§§§

POV Trowa

Que vais-je faire ? Je suis réveillé et maintenant ? Autant aller prendre un café. Serré de préférence. Histoire de supporter la journée. Leurs regards surtout. Après tout j'ai tué mes collègues parce qu'ils nous avaient trahis. 

Je n'ai pas hésité à le faire. 

Pourquoi auraient-ils toujours confiance en moi maintenant ?

Je vais à la cuisine. Il n'y a personne. Je suis le premier levé. 

Tant mieux. 

Je me sers un café ce qu'il y a de plus serré. Et je m'assieds. Et j'attends. Quoi je ne sais pas. Quelque chose. Les autres sûrement. J'attends de savoir s'ils me mépriseront. Ce sera sûrement le cas. 

Quelqu'un entre. Heero probablement. Je ne le regarde pas. À quoi bon. Je suis un traître après tout. Pourquoi devraient-ils accepter avec eux quelqu'un qui peut les tuer au moindre doute ? Je ne le ferai pas, mais… Eux le savent-ils ? Non. Ils savent juste que je l'ai déjà fait. 

C'est au tour de Wufei maintenant. Il ne dit pas un mot. Pour quelqu'un accroché à ses idées de justice, je dois être un moins que rien. Quelqu'un qui ne mérite même pas de respirer cet air. 

Je suis un traître. 

Ils nous avaient trahis avant mais le résultat reste le même. J'ai tué d'anciens compagnons sans douleur, sans larmes. 

Je suis un mercenaire sans cœur. 

C'est ce qu'ils doivent croire.

Quatre maintenant. Qu'est-ce que je suis pour lui maintenant ? 

Un monstre sûrement. 

Lui non plus n'a pas trahi. 

Il a quitté sa famille contre l'avis de son père, mais il ne l'a pas tué. Il n'a pas assassiné ses sœurs non plus.

Il n'y a que moi pour avoir tué ceux qui avaient combattu avec moi.

Il n'y a que moi pour ne rien ressentir alors que j'ai tué mes anciens compagnons de route.

Duo. Je n'ai toujours pas levé le regard. Personne ne dit mot. Pourquoi je m'inquiète de leur avis ? J'ai tué d'anciens coéquipiers sans hésitation, alors pourquoi… Avec eux ce serait différent ? Pourquoi je me soucie de leurs avis alors que je me fichais de ce que pensait mon ancien chef ? Pourquoi cela me parait-il si important d'être accepté parmi eux ?

- Qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui ?

C'est Duo qui a parlé. Il m'a surpris, mais j'ai appris à ne plus sursauter. Détail important quand le moindre geste de travers peut vous amener à la mort. 

- On n'a pas de mission.

Je suis à peu près sûr que même en en ayant eu une, on n'aurait pas été capable de grand chose. Si un membre est défectueux et apporte le doute l'équipe est en danger. 

Je suis ce membre défectueux. 

Je suis le danger. 

- Autant se reposer alors.

Quatre. Cher Quatre. Mon chibi boku comme je t'appelle si affectueusement. Dois-je t'avouer la vérité avant de devoir partir sur vos ordres ? Je me lève. Je suis vite suivi des autres. Rester dans cette pièce est devenu intenable. Je vais dans ma chambre. Elle me sert de refuge maintenant.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que l'on se dise tout ? On pensait bien faire. Mais on commet le pire avec les meilleures intentions du monde. Et c'est ce que nous avons fait. Maintenant ils savent qui je suis vraiment. 

Quelqu'un capable de tuer ses coéquipiers sans remord quand ces derniers changent de camp.

Mais… C'était à une époque différente. 

J'étais différent alors. 

J'aimerais… Je voudrais leur expliquer. 

Leur dire que maintenant j'en suis incapable. 

Que maintenant je ne serai plus jamais un traître. 

Mais… Me croiraient-ils ?   

Plutôt que de me torturer l'esprit, je vais au salon. J'ai besoin de marcher. Seulement une fois là-bas, je m'écroule dans un fauteuil. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ? Je devrais préparer mes affaires avant de partir. Je n'en ai pas la force. J'attends là. 

Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre longtemps que Quatre arrive. Mon chibi boku. Si seulement j'avais le courage de t'expliquer…

§§§

POV Quatre

Je sors d'un rêve. Un rêve étrange. Un rêve où ma vie ressemblait plus à celle des autres. 

Où je n'étais pas le fils gâté qui est devenu pilote pour se prouver qui il était. 

Je suis le seul à ne pas avoir de raison d'être ici. 

À ne pas avoir su me battre avant mon entraînement de pilote. 

À n'avoir appris à piloter qu'au dernier moment. 

Je suis le seul à avoir eu une vie « normale » avant. 

À avoir eu une famille qui tenait à moi. 

J'ai honte. 

Je ne suis qu'un gosse de riche ici. 

Un gamin venu prouver ce qu'il était dans un moment si critique. 

Qu'un put*** de gosse de riche. 

Comment doivent me voir les autres maintenant ? Sûrement comme un imbécile. Après tout c'est ce que je suis. 

Un crétin qui profite de la guerre pour montrer à son père ce qu'il vaut. 

Les autres doivent me regarder avec dégoût maintenant. Heero, Wufei, et Duo, et Trowa. 

Qu'est-ce que je suis à leurs yeux maintenant ? Avant j'étais un excellent tacticien et maintenant ? Un simple gosse de riche ayant décidé d'aller faire joujou dans la cour des grands. 

Pourquoi docteur H a-t-il accepté de me donner Sandrock ? Je ne le mérite pas. Je n'ai rien fait pour le mériter. 

Je ne suis qu'un gamin éprouvette que l'on a élevé dans des draps de soie et de velours. 

Je n'ai pas vécu autant de souffrances qu'eux. 

Je n'ai pas vécu le dixième de ce qu'ils ont subi.

Je ne peux pas rester au lit toute la journée. Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine. Notre point de ralliement si j'ose dire. Ils sont presque tous déjà là. J'ose à peine un regard. Aucun d'eux ne fait attention à moi. Je ne suis plus rien à leurs yeux maintenant. 

Juste un gosse de riche. 

Un gamin trop crétin, né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche.

Je vais me servir une tasse de lait et vais m'asseoir à ma place. Je parie qu'ils ont déjà décidé.

Décidé qu'il était temps que le gosse de riche retourne dans les pantalons de son père.

Pourtant… Avant j'étais un peu comme eux. 

Un pilote.

Duo entre. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser de moi ? Lui il a de bonnes raisons d'être ici. Trowa et les autres aussi. Trowa. Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi maintenant ? Toi tu es courageux, tu as survécu à tout ce qu'on t'a obligé à vivre alors que moi… Je n'en aurais peut-être pas supporté la moitié.

- Qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui ?

J'ai sursauté. Je n'ai pas la constitution d'un soldat. Encore moins la force. J'ai à peine les qualités d'un pilote. La seule chose que j'ai pour moi, c'est mon côté tacticien. Mais n'importe qui peut me remplacer. Heero fait de très bons plans. Wufei aussi. 

Je suis inutile. 

Je suis dangereux même. 

Avec mon empathie… 

Si jamais je fais une crise au mauvais moment…

Mais…

Je ne veux pas partir. 

Je veux rester. 

Je suis bien ici. 

Ici on m'apprécie pour ce que je suis. 

Je devrais plutôt dire m'appréciait. 

- On n'a pas de mission.

Pas de mission. Je ne devrais pas m'en réjouir. Je suis un soldat. Où plutôt étais. Maintenant que vais-je devenir ? J'étais un soldat parce qu'ils m'acceptaient comme tel…Malgré mes faiblesses. Mais maintenant…

Maintenant je ne suis plus qu'un gosse de riche. 

Quitte à plonger, autant aller jusqu'au fond.

- Autant se reposer alors.

Voilà c'est dit. J'entends des chaises bouger. Je me lève et vais dans ma chambre. 

Je ne suis qu'un gosse de riche. 

Ils doivent se dire que je n'ai rien à faire ici. Que la seule raison de ma présence ici, c'est un orgueil trop gonflé. Une porte s'ouvre. Que vais-je faire maintenant ? Je ferais ce qu'ils me diront. Je n'aurais pas la force de contrer leurs arguments. Je sors et j'entends une porte s'ouvrir en même temps que la mienne. J'essaye d'occulter l'information et vais vers le salon. Quelqu'un y est déjà. Un coup d'œil et j'aperçois Trowa. Que doit-il penser de moi maintenant ? Je m'assieds à un coin du canapé. J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas qui m'a suivi mais je m'en contrefiche. Que doit penser Trowa de moi maintenant ?

§§§

POV Wufei

Je me réveille. Finalement j'aimerais mieux dormir encore. Ne plus me réveiller aurait été mieux en fait. Ne pas avoir à affronter les autres. Que dire à part que je ne suis qu'un idiot. Parmi eux je suis comme le mouton noir au milieu des loups gris. Eux, ils ont de vraies raisons de se battre. Eux n'ont pas eu une vie toute rose. 

Moi on m'a tout de suite appris à être chef de clan. 

On m'a tout de suite mis sur un piédestal ou j'ai été choyé pour pouvoir assumer mon rôle. 

On a pris ma vie en main pour moi. 

Je n'ai rien eu d'autre à faire que suivre. 

Même être pilote de gundam fut choisi pour moi. 

Par ma femme pour moi. 

Elle est morte pour que je le sois. 

J'ai rien fait pour en arriver là. 

J'ai seulement suivi ce que l'on m'avait dit de faire. 

J'ai obéi à chaque ordre qu'on me donnait. 

On a fait de moi un chef de clan. 

Mais je ne le mérite pas.

Je ne suis qu'un petit prétentieux qui s'est cru le meilleur parce qu'il faisait ce qu'on lui disait de faire. 

Mais je ne peux pas rester là.

Je vais à la cuisine. Je sais que les autres y seront. Je vais une nouvelle fois attendre qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire. Je ne suis doué que pour ça, écouter et agir. 

Trowa et Heero sont déjà présents. Pour eux, je dois être le pire des soldats existants. Sans volonté, incapable de prendre une décision en cas d'urgence. 

Un imbécile qui ne sait qu'obéir.

Quatre entre. Lui aussi est meilleur que moi. Il a décidé de son propre chef de devenir pilote. Il l'a fait pour se prouver qui il était. Alors que moi je ne fais ça que parce qu'on me l'a demandé. 

Et puis Duo. Il fait partie de ceux qui ont le plus de raisons d'être ici. Lui ne s'est pas laissé guider. Il a vécu comme il le pouvait, en désobéissant à certains quand c'était nécessaire. À la loi même pour survivre. C'est pareil pour les autres. Je ne suis rien comparé à eux. Ils vont me demander de partir. De retourner jouer les petits chefs de clan sur L5.

- Qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui ?

Il m'a surpris. La pièce était si silencieuse. J'ai peur. Que vont-ils faire ? Me rejeter sûrement. C'est ce qu'ils auraient de mieux à faire. Et moi je suivrai comme je l'ai toujours fait.

- On n'a pas de mission.

Les missions ont quelque chose de pratique. Elles sont le plus souvent livrées avec le plan et quand ce n'est pas le cas ce sont Quatre ou Heero qui les font. Après il suffit de les suivre pas besoin de réfléchir. C'est pratique. Pour moi c'est l'idéal.

- Autant se reposer alors.

Quatre a toujours les bonnes idées. Avec lui on sait toujours ce que l'ont doit faire. J'entends un quelqu'un se lever. Je suis le dernier à partir. Je vais dans ma chambre. Que dois-je faire ? M'entraîner ? Prier ? Réfléchir ? C'est encore la seule chose que je sois capable de faire. 

Pourquoi a-t-on voulu que je devienne pilote ? Pourquoi a-t-on voulu que je me mêle à des gens comme eux ? Des personnes bien trop importantes pour que j'aie le droit de respirer le même air. 

Mais… 

Moi je veux rester avec eux. 

Ils sont devenus importants pour moi. 

Tous autant qu'ils sont. 

Ils me considéraient comme un soldat à part entière. Et maintenant ? 

Maintenant ils vont me demander de partir…

Quelqu'un sort de sa chambre. Je vais faire pareil. J'ouvre ma porte. J'entends quelqu'un faire de même. C'est Quatre. Je vais au salon comme lui. Je vais m'asseoir sur le second fauteuil. Et j'attends. 

J'attends ma condamnation. 

J'imagine qu'il faut que tout le monde soit là avant. Alors j'attends. Quelqu'un d'autre arrive. C'est Duo. Mais… Il ne s'assoit pas. Il a la tête baissée comme si c'était lui le condamné. Il reste debout. Pourquoi ?

§§§

Les quatre pilotes attendaient dans le salon. Tous attendaient une condamnation venant des autres. Mais aucun ne bougeait. Après quelques minutes, celui qui était debout alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Et ils attendirent. Ils attendirent peut-être une heure peut-être deux, peut-être cinq minutes, avant que le dernier n'arrive. Il avait les yeux de quelqu'un venant de se réveiller. Personne ne le regarda. Personne n'osait. Mais lui parla.

- Je sais que je n'ai plus ma place parmi vous. Alors pas la peine de me le demander, je m'en vais. 

Heero s'en alla. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il passa la porte que l'un des quatre autres sembla se réveiller. Duo sauta soudain sur ses jambes et courut pour le rattraper. Le Japonais ayant pris l'ascenseur, le natté dévala les escaliers. Il manqua tomber plusieurs fois, mais il voulait arriver en bas avant Heero. Il courut comme rarement dans sa vie pour arriver devant les portes de l'ascenseur en bas. Il attendit en reprenant son souffle. Les portes ne mirent pas longtemps à s'ouvrir sur Heero, surpris de voir l'Américain en face de lui. 

Ce dernier se releva en entendant l'ouverture des portes. Il poussa Heero contre l'une des parois et fit remonter la machine. Pendant le court voyage, Duo regarda son coéquipier avec des yeux perdus. Quand ils furent arrivés à l'étage, il bloqua l'ascenseur pour que ce dernier reste fermé et ne bougea plus. Puis il se retourna vers le Japonais.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu que tu dois t'en aller ? Ce n'est pas à toi de partir. 

- …

- Tu n'as rien fait pour être renvoyé du groupe. Toi tu es fait pour être ici. Toi tu… Tu… Tu as toutes les raisons pour être ici. Si quelqu'un doit partir, c'est moi. C'est… Moi…

Sa voix se brisa et il s'affaissa contre un mur. Devant lui, Heero le regardait étrangement, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'avait dit Duo.

- Pourquoi… Dis-tu que j'ai le droit d'être ici ? Je… Je suis un tueur. Je ne suis qu'un tueur. Je ne connais rien de l'amitié ou de l'amour. Je… Ne suis… Qu'un tueur. Je pourrais vous tuer si on me le demandait. Je… Suis un assassin. C'est tout ce que je sais faire. Je pourrais… Te tuer.

- Mais tu ne le feras pas ? Même si on te l'ordonnait tu ne le ferais pas je le sais. Ou plutôt… Je le sens. Alors que moi… J'ai beau ne pas vouloir la mort de certains… Je… Je… Je ne peux rien faire… Pour… L'en empêcher. Toi, tu décides qui tu tues. Moi je tue tous ceux qui m'approchent…  Et vous… Si je reste… Je risque de vous tuer… Je n'ai aucune raison de rester ici. J'avais cru que je pourrais, mais… Je ne peux pas… C'est trop risqué… Pour vous…

- Tu ne nous tueras pas !

- Bien sur que si ! J'ai toujours causé la mort des gens qui me sont proches ! Toujours ! éclata Duo.

- Tu ne nous tueras pas, fit Heero avec conviction. Tu n'en es pas capable. Tu nous… Nous… Tu…

- Plus j'aime les gens, plus ils meurent dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Mais… On n'est pas morts… Tu n'as pas à partir. Tu es l'un des meilleurs ici. Et… Et le groupe ne pourra jamais se passer de toi !

- Bien sûr que si. N'importe quel rat des rues de L2 le fera très bien. Après tout c'est ce que je suis.

- Non c'est faux. Tu… Tu… T'es pas remplaçable. 

- J'ai du mal à le croire. 

Heero s'approcha de Duo pour l'entourer de ses bras. Il sentait que c'était quelque chose d'agréable à recevoir. 

- Je… Je suis désolé… Si c'est pas ce dont tu as besoin mais… Je sais pas comment faire. Je sais que tuer.

- La preuve que non, répliqua Duo en se bouinant contre Heero. Tu n'es pas qu'un tueur.

- Je n'ai fait que ça Duo. Depuis que j'ai l'âge de tenir une arme, c'est tout ce que je fais.

- C'est pas parce qu'on ne fait qu'une chose qu'on ne sait faire que ça.

- Mais…

- Tu es doué.

- Que… Comment… De quoi…

- Pour ce que tu fais en ce moment. Je me sens mieux, répondit Duo en le regardant, les yeux brillants. 

- Si tu le dis… fit Heero gêné et n'arrivant pas à lui dire non.

- Je crois… Que j'ai compris…

- Quoi donc ?

- T'as pas remarqu ? Notre attitude aujourd'hui. On ne pouvait pas se regarder en face. On a fait une belle boulette hier soir.

- Non, tu crois ? Répondit Heero ironique.

- Pas ça baka. On a bien fait de tout se dire. Mais on ne l'a pas fait en entier. Il nous manquait le après. 

- Quel après ?

- On s'est raconté nos passés, pas ce qu'on avait l'impression d'être à cause d'eux.

- Et alors ?

- Je ne suis qu'un rat des rues, un voleur qui n'a rien fait pour mériter d'être pilote.

- C'est faux ! Bien au contraire !

- Mais c'était ce que je ressentais. Et toi tu pensais n'être qu'un tueur. C'est de ça dont je voulais parler.

- Oh ! Alors allons finir le travail avec les autres c'est ça ?

- Exactement. Mais avant, sache que se soir je déménage dans ton lit.

- Que… DE QUOI !!!??

- Tes bras sont trop confortables pour que personne n'en profite, fit Duo en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Duo rouvrit la porte de l'ascenseur et dut prendre la main de perfect tomate pour faire sortir ce dernier. Quand ils furent devant la porte de l'appartement, il était moins sûr de lui et Heero était dans le même cas. Mais Duo n'ayant pas lâché la main du Japonais, il la serra tandis que Heero faisait de même pour se donner du courage. Ils entrèrent et retrouvèrent Quatre, Trowa et Wufei dans le même état que celui où ils les avaient quittés. Duo se rassit dans le fauteuil en emmenant Heero avec lui. Il semblait qu'aucun des trois autres ne s'étaient rendu compte de la scène qui c'était passée avant leur départ. 

- Ecoutez les gars… Je crois que… Que… Duo serra à nouveau la main de Heero dans la sienne. Je crois qu'on a oublié de faire quelque chose hier soir.

- Tu as raison Duo. Je vais y aller, comme ça vous n'aurez pas à vous compliquer la vie pour me dire de partir.

- C'est pas de ça que je parlais Quat-chan. 

- En fait si. 

- Ah bon ?

- Duo et moi on s'était tous les deux dit, mais séparément, qu'on ne méritait pas d'être pilote.

- Mais !

- Quat' attend. En fait. On a oublié une étape importante hier soir. C'est bien beau de tout se dire mais… Dans ce cas il faut aller jusqu'au bout.

- Comment ça Maxwell ?

- Qu'avons-nous ressentit en racontant notre histoire ? En étions nous fiers ou tout le contraire ? Voilà de quoi je parle !

- En quoi cela est-il censé manquer ?

- Bah regarde autour de toi Qua-chou. Tu trouves qu'on a l'air dans notre état normal ? Si on ne déballe pas ce qu'on a sur le cœur, ce qu'on a fait hier soir n'aura fait qu'empirer les choses.

- Je me propose de le faire en premier puisque c'est moi qui ai craqué en premier. 

Pour la première fois, tous levèrent la tête et regardèrent Heero légèrement mal à l'aise.

- En vous racontant mon histoire et en écoutant les vôtres… J'ai… J'ai eu l'impression que… Je n'avais aucune raison d'être avec vous. Vous avez tous plusieurs qualités. Vous savez les différentes choses… De la vie oserais-je dire. Alors que moi… Je ne savais que tuer. Je ne suis qu'un tueur et… Et… Je n'avais aucun mérite à ça. C'est facile d'appuyer sur une gâchette. Je ne suis qu'un monstre. Je… J'ai pas le droit de prétendre protéger les colonies alors que je ne sais que tuer.

- Ça suffit Hee-chan. 

Duo posa une main sur l'épaule de Heero tandis que l'autre serrait sa main. Le Japonais tremblait comme une feuille à présent. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier. Hier soir, il lui avait suffi de raconter sa vie alors que là… Il fallait qu'il raconte ses sentiments. 

- Yuy tu n'es pas qu'un tueur.

- Wufei a raison, tu as toutes les raisons de prétendre à ton titre de défendeur des colonies. Et tu sais faire bien d'autres choses que donner la mort. 

- Je suis celui qui te connaît le mieux ici je pense, fit Trowa, et je crois pouvoir affirmer que tu as bien d'autres qualités que celle d'un assassin. Dont la moindre n'est pas celle de pouvoir nous guider.

- Tu vois Hee-chan. C'était vraiment nécessaire.

Heero les remercia tous d'un signe de tête, la tête haute malgré les émotions qui se bousculaient en lui. 

- Bon je crois que c'est à moi maintenant. Je… Sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Je veux dire… Vous avez tous eu plus ou moins une famille. Moi je ne suis qu'un orphelin d'une colonie qui en compte autant que les cafards. Je suis un voleur et j'ai dû faire presque tous les boulots les plus minables qui existent pour survivre. Pas rapport à vous… Je suis… Rien… Juste bon à jouer les guignols. Je suis… J'ai… Tué toutes les personnes qui m'ont approché… J'ai… Je sors à peine de la rue. Je ne mérite même pas d'avoir vu un gundam, encore moins mon Deathscythe…

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir inférieur Duo. Bien au contraire ! Toi tu as su te débrouiller seul. Tu n'avais personne pour t'aider toi ! Tu étais seul, et tu as survécu malgré tout. Tu as su te montrer fort ! On ne t'a pas facilité la vie mais pourtant… Tu… Es là ! Tu es un pilote ! Et… Et…. Tu as une réelle raison d'être ici…. Alors que moi… Je ne suis là… Que parce que j'ai voulu me prouver à moi-même que j'étais capable de quelque chose…. Que… Je n'étais pas qu'un gosse de riche… Vous tous, vous avez de vraies raisons d'être ici. Moi… Je n'ai l'air que d'un gamin capricieux qui a voulu jouer dans la cour des grands… Parmi vous. Je… Je n'ai aucune raison…. D'être ici… Moi…

- Je crois qu'on a entendu plus que nécessaire Quatre. Alors calme-toi.

L'empathe avait du mal à se calmer justement. Ses propres sentiments avaient affaibli ses barrières et son mal être se mélangeait à celui des autres lui faisant subir un début de crise.

- Je suis faible… Je pourrais… Faire capoter une mission à tout moment… Je… Vous… Je… Si je reste…

Quatre commençait à s'affoler. Ses pupilles se rétractaient beaucoup trop tandis que sa respiration se saccadait à la limite de la suffocation. Il serait probablement tombé dans l'inconscience, si une main fraîche n'était arrivée sur son front, dissipant comme par magie tous sentiments autres que les siens. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter un instant de ce sentiment qu'il ressentait pour l'une des rares fois, celui d'être seul avec lui-même. 

- Ça va mieux chibi boku ?

Le blond se contenta de faire oui de la tête.

- Je crois que tu vas pouvoir rester comme ça encore un bon moment Tro. 

- Winner, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire, tu as tout faux. Tu n'es pas un gosse de riche. Moi j'en suis un. Toi tu as décidé de prendre ta vie en main en devenant pilote. C'est ton choix qui a fait que tu es ici. Moi j'ai suivi des ordres. Ça n'en était pas vraiment un, mais c'est tout comme. Si ma femme n'avait pas voulu protéger le champ et si elle était morte autrement, je ne serais pas présent… Pas ici… Je suis pas là de mon propre gré. Je suis là parce qu'on me l'a ordonné. 

- On va arrêter ici avant que tu craques. Tu m'excuses Wu mais ça ferait trop bizarre. 

- Duo a raison. Et puis… Tu es plus là par vengeance. Et en plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais eu un duel avec Treize si tu n'obéissais qu'aux ordres qu'on te donnait. Que je sache, personne ne t'a donné un ordre pareil. 

- Mais…

- Et voila, il craque. Viens là mon bisounours en sucre.

Wufei ne pensa même pas à protester alors que Duo s'approchait pour lui donner sa dose de réconfort. 

- Tro à toi maintenant ! Quatre tu pourrais t'allonger un peu sur lui histoire de lui donner du courage. Pas besoin de me regarder avec ces yeux-la ! Je rigoleeuuu ! Et je te signale qu'il a toujours sa main sur ton front.

Duo fit un étrange sourire au pauvre petit blond qui se mit à rougir, avant de finalement profiter de la situation pour effectivement aller dans les bras de Trowa.

- Je n'ai qu'une question. Serez-vous capable de me faire confiance après ce que je vous ai avou ?

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai tué mes coéquipiers parce qu'ils avaient changé de camps. Qui vous dit que je ne le referais pas ?

- C'est très simple Trowa, et notre réponse dépendra de la tienne. Serais-tu capable de refaire la même chose avec nous ?

- Non.

- Alors nous pouvons te faire confiance. Si tu nous dis ne pas pouvoir le faire, nous n'avons pas à douter de toi. Même si tu as trahi une fois, il y a assez de personnes ici capables de détecter le mensonge – même si l'un d'eux est actuellement allongé sur toi – pour savoir si tu nous mens ou pas. Duo tu peux revenir ?

- J'arrive !

Duo se précipita vers Heero, manquant de renverser le canapé et ceux qui étaient dessus. 

- Et maintenant ?

- Bah on va manger ! On a passé toute l'après-midi à déprimer sans rien dans le ventre ! J'ai faim mooiiii !

Quatre se leva aussitôt pour rattraper Duo qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Wufei partit en grommelant, et retourna dans sa chambre pour faire son éternel rituel de relaxation, Trowa prit un livre et se rassit normalement dans le fauteuil, alors que Heero allait se scotcher à son PC. 

Il y aurait encore des problèmes dus à toutes ces révélations. Tant de vérités dévoilées ne peuvent apporter seulement la confiance, elles apportent aussi la honte. Mais maintenant ils savent comment régler ces problèmes-là. Même le bisounours en sucre !

Fin 

Chtite : Finish ^^

Shinny : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN JE SUIS UNE MUSE TRAUMATISÉE !!!

Chtite : C nouveau ça -_- C moi que tu traumatises d'hab -________________-

Kymoon : Ben pour une fois… 

Shinny : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN *méga chibi eyes*

Chtite : Le voilà ton choco -_- T'as réussis a finir une histoire donc ça va ^^0 

Shinny : *se jette littéralement sur le choco*

Chtite : À croire que je te donne rien à bouffer -________- 

Kymoon : Hé !!! C'est pas juste ! Moi aussi je veux du chocolat !!!!

Shinny : C vrai d'abord è_

Chtite :Ton dernier repas remonte à une heure -_____________-

Shinny : *sifflote la bouche pleine de choco*

Kymoon : *boude parce qu'on lui donne rien à manger* 

Chtite : *donne du choco a Kymoon* le mérite bien ^^0

Chtite : Review please T-T


End file.
